


Скрытое

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [17]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, followers of seth, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 17: Hidden (спрятанное)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 1





	Скрытое

— Нет, вы определённо издеваетесь, — стонет Оливия, облокачиваясь на стену. Не так давно она набрела на Сеттитский Храм, который, ясное дело, знал о ней и её поисках. Поэтому они предложили истории о своём Патриархе и других, за скромную плату.

"Скромная" — это информация о почти всех Сородичах, с которыми она встречалась, и многое об устройстве Камарильи и Анархов. У Последователей Сета ничего не бывает скромным, как она уже успела понять. Ни Храмы, ни паства, ни цены. Торговаться с ними тоже процессом было нудным, змеи назывались таковыми явно не только из-за своей дисциплины.

— Мы можем ещё и рассказать вам про Серпентис, но для этого вам придется поверить в Сета, — улыбался ей Каинит и сверкал заострёнными клыками. Они все тут ей крайне вежливо угрожали, шипели, что не продадут своего Бога просто так.

Она ведь искала не регилиозные рассказы, которыми они своих Птенцов кормят — хотя и это тоже — она искала что было на самом деле. Малкавианы сказали, что Сет являлся братом Малкава, как и Саулот, но у Сеттитов версия была совершенно другая, и за это хотя бы заслуживала внимания.

Если она выберется живой из этого змеиного логова, и при этом ещё и с информацией, она определённо в следующий раз сначала будет угрожать Змеям, а не вежливо обозначать своё присутствие.

Вообще знания этого Храма были на какой-то невероятно тонкой грани между теми догмами, что есть у каждого Сеттита — про Храм она кстати тоже узнала за щедрую плату — и тем, что они обычно называют ересью. А точнее рассказы про то, что до обращения Сет не являлся богом.

И что не он создавал остальные кланы.

Оливия искренне надеется, что Сет был скорее черезчур уж агрессивным братом Малкава, потому что вести свою родословную от Змей ей не очень-то хотелось, Каин звучал всяко привлекательнее.

Главное, что она успела понять за своё общение с Сеттитами, это то что вся их иерархия строится на чем-то спрятанном. Ты не знаешь, каким испытаниям тебя подвергнут, что попросят сделать, и свои тайны ты тоже должен хранить всеми силами, даже если они все уже известны старшим.

Странная система, откровенно говоря, она слышала о подобном только у Тремеров, но те хотя бы не обманывают своих Птенцов на каждом шагу пути. Гангрелы просто бросают, а Равнос, если уж тебя обратили, то скорее всего ты их семья, и поддержать они тебя будут вынуждены. Хоть это она смогла понять от циган, редко какой клан настолько негостеприимен.

В конце, на самом деле, она всё же выбирается живой, и даже с информацией, пусть и не полной. Но нервы ей всё же потрепали знатно, чтоб она в ближайший десяток лет ещё раз сунулась к Сеттитам.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
